


(Work in Progress)

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not finished yet. I sort of don't even know. There will be more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Work in Progress)

"Sherlock," John screamed as the blue Police Box across the street began to fade from view. Thunder cracked and lightning flashed across the sky. The dark clouds hanging over the busy London traffic were releasing a steady downpour of rain. John had been just a few seconds too late. Sherlock had disappeared into the T.A.R.D.I.S. and now there was no trace of him. John pulled out his phone and called Greg. It rang a few times before he heard the DI's familiar voice.

"What is it, John?" He asked.

"It's Sherlock," John began, "He's gone."

"What? How?"

"He... and the T.A.R.D.I.S.... and I..."

"John," said Greg soothingly, "Relax. I'm sure he can take care of himself. Now, you have to tell me, what happened?"

"He got in the Police Box and it just... disappeared. It's impossible. I don't know how, but it did."

"What are you trying to say? That's not possible. You must be in shock."

"No, Greg, I know what I saw."

"I'll tell you what," Greg said, "Why don't you come over to the Yard and explain how all this started?"

"Alright," John said, "I'll be over in a minute."

John hung up and hailed a cab. It pulled up to the curb and he climbed in.

"Scotland Yard," he told the cabby. The taxi started off into the rain. Within about fifteen minutes, the cab was pulling up to the Yard and John was strolling through the front door.


End file.
